


Just Peachy

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU August 2020, Alternate Universe - Farmers Market, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Kora is new in town, and her sister insists on going to the local farmer's market, where a certain peach seller catches her eye.
Relationships: Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)/Agent Piper
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	Just Peachy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



> AU August Day 31 was a free day, and all credit for this idea goes to Al. They may not remember the conversation, but I certainly do.

“Hey Kor, time to go.”

Kora suppressed a groan. Having just moved here for work, she had come to stay with her sister and her sister’s boyfriend while she looked for an apartment of her own, and her sister had been insistent that they visit the local farmer’s market. Daisy told Kora that the best way to get to know an area was to get to know it’s produce. This was obviously complete nonsense, but Kora had agreed to go anyway.

She was regretting that decision right about now.

It was just so early, and Kora was exhausted from her endless apartment hunting. However, she pulled herself off the bed and headed out of the room.

Daisy and Daniel lived close enough to walk to the market, which was convenient. When they got there, Daisy gave everyone very specific assignments about what they needed to look for. Apparently she had decided that divide and conquer was the best way to get food.

Kora had been assigned fruits. Whatever looked freshest Daisy had said, like Kora knew what that meant. So she just wandered from stall to stall, hoping something would speak to her. Unfortunately nothing did.

“Hey there, do you like peaches? You look like someone who really enjoys a good peach.”

Kora turned to look at the speaker. She was young, with dark curly hair and a bright smile. She was also very cute.

“Can I be honest with you?” Kora asked her.

“Sure thing,” the woman said cheerfully.

“My sister sent me to buy fruit, but I have no idea what to get. She told me to get whatever looked freshest, as if that means something to me. Are your peaches fresh?”

The woman looked like she wanted to laugh. “I can guarantee this peach is the freshest peach you’ll ever see.”

Kora wondered if the peach seller had used that double meaning on purpose, and the glint in the woman’s eyes convinced Kora that she had. Interesting.

Kora heard Daisy’s voice from behind her. “Piper, are you flirting with my sister to sell your fruit?”

The woman, Piper, schooled her face into what Kora assumed was supposed to be an innocent look. “Me? Flirt just to make a sale? Never!”

Daisy laughed. “We both know that’s a lie. I think you almost asked me out in the interest of selling me a melon.”

“I can’t help it if I’m just very good at my job,” Piper said with a wink at Kora. “Where’s your better half anyway?”

“He’s looking at some baked goods. You know how he gets about pastries.” Daisy stopped for a moment, looking back and forth between Kora and Piper. “Oh, sorry, I guess I should give some introductions. Piper, this is my younger sister Kora. Kora, this is Piper the fruit lady.”

“I feel like gentlewoman farmer is a better name that fruit lady,” Piper said with a slight cringe. “So what brings you here Kora?”

“New job in the area. Daisy and Daniel were kind enough to let me stay with them while I look for an apartment.”

“Oh well good luck with that. Hope you can find something in the area. I wouldn’t mind seeing you around here more,” Piper said.

“Fine, we’ll buy some peaches,” Kora said with a laugh. “These better be good.”

“I told you, they’re the best.”

Kora let Piper put some peaches in her bag then handed some money to Piper. Daisy and Kora said their farewells and went to meet up with Daniel, but Kora knew she’d be back.

It took much longer to find some a to live that Kora had anticipated, but it was ok with her. Every Sunday, they went to the farmer’s market. And every Sunday, Kora would put herself in charge of finding fruit, which inevitably meant she would go talk to Piper. Kora learned more about Piper every time she went. She learned about Piper’s past (she’s from the area and the farm was a family business), present (Piper was definitely single), and future (Piper had some interesting ideas on diversifying their products). 

Kora offered up some information as well. She told Piper all about her hopeless apartment hunt, her new co-workers, and what it was like to live with her sister again. Piper especially laughed over stories of the family game night that Daisy had insisted on having. It had ended with Kora and Daisy nearly destroying each other in a very competitive game of Twister.

Finally, about a month after Kora had moved in, Daisy sat her down at the table. 

“Kora, we need to have a talk,” Daisy said seriously.

Kora’s heart sunk. “I know, I know, I can’t live here forever. I really am trying, but the housing market here is wild.”

“What? No, you can stay here as long as you want,” Daisy said dismissively. “I’m talking about you and Piper.”

“Me and…” Kora didn’t know what to say. “Me and Piper? What about us?”

“Kora, we have watched you two dance around your feelings for each other for a month now. You need to make a move.”

“Who’s we?”

“Daniel and I. And yes, Daniel has noticed too, haven’t you hon?” she asked her boyfriend, who had just walked in the room.

Daniel froze. “Oh no, I’m not getting involved in this,” he said as he slowly backed out of the room.

Daisy rolled her eyes. “Whatever. He’s noticed.” She took Kora’s hand. “Kora, sweetie, we just want you to be happy. And you and Piper seem to have a real connection. So you need to go for it.”

“I don’t know...what if she’s not interested? I mean we have a connection, but what if it’s only friendly?”

“No way,” Daisy said with a shake of her head. “The sexual tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife.”

Kora took a deep breath, then let it out. “You know what, I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna ask her out.”

“Good!” Daisy clapped her hands together. “But also, please don’t screw this up because I do not want to have to find another peach lady.”

“You’re sending me very mixed messages here…” Kora said warily.

“Never mind that, go decide what you’re going to say to her next time you see her,” Daisy said.

The next Sunday Kora was up bright and early to get ready. She felt a little silly dressing up to go to the farmer’s market, but her desire to look nice won out. When she came up Daisy looked her up and down appraisingly, but she just smiled at Kora without saying a word.

Before they parted ways at the market, Daisy gave Kora a hug. “Good luck, and call me if you need me to bail you out.”

Kora walked nervously towards Piper’s booth. Piper was there, selling some fruit to another customer. She caught Kora’s eye and smiled.

When the other person left, Kora walked up to Piper. “Hi.”

“Hey there.” Piper looked her up and down. “You’re looking very nice today. What’s the occasion?”

“Oh, there’s no occasion,” Kora said. “I mean, not really.” She paused. “Actually, you know what, there is. Piper, would you like to go out with me?”

“Like, on a date?”

Kora nodded. “Yes, like on a date.”

Piper started to laugh. Kora wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. “You’re never going to believe this,” Piper said as she handed a peach to Kora.

Wrapped around the peach was a thin paper. When she peeled it off, Kora saw there was a message written on it.

It said, “Kora, it would be peachy if you’d go out on a date with me.”

Now Kora was laughing. “Peachy?”

“What?” Piper said with a shrug. “I like fruit puns.”

“Well, I’ll overlook the pun if you agree to go out with me.”

Piper smiled broadly. “Sounds like a date.”


End file.
